


Starks daughter

by Multifandom_10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_10/pseuds/Multifandom_10
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Starks daughter

Y/n waits for everyone to go to bed, so she could go see her friend Loki. 

Once everyone had fallen asleep, she walks to his cell. 

Loki knew she was coming because she always came to see him. 

“Hi Loki” She says with a bright smile. “Hello lady Y/n” Loki says. “How are you feeling today?” She asked. “Good, because my favorite mortal came to visit me today” Loki says. Y/n smiles. She walks over to the controls of the cell. She pressed a button that opens it. “I wanna show you something” She says. “Won’t we get caught?” Loki asked. “Nah” Y/n says, and walks towards him. Loki smiles. “You’re right” Loki says. “If your planning on causing any chaos, don’t let me out of it” Y/n says. “I won’t” Loki says. She grabs his hand, and they start walking to her room. Once they we’re there, she let's go of his hand. He notices his helmet was on a desk. “Why is my helmet here?” Loki asked. “Because I stole it from you when you weren’t looking” Y/n says. “How?” Loki asked. “A woman never reveals her secrets” she says. Loki walks closer to the desk where his helmet was placed. She walks to his side. “I’ve done some upgrading to it” Y/n says. “Really?” Loki asked. “Yep!” She hands Loki his helmet. “Put it on” She says. Loki puts it on his head. “Hello Loki” his helmet says. “What did you do to it?” Loki asked. “I gave it a Stark touch to it” Y/n says. “I’m Iris” Iris says. “Won’t this be a little bit noticeable?” Loki asked. “Just wait for a few more seconds, because it will make sense” She says. Loki nods his head. “Iris show Loki his new mask” Y/n says. “Alright.” Soon the horns changed to a mask that covered his face. It was black with green lines. Loki was in absolute shock. “How did you manage to do this?” Loki asked. “Like I said, a woman never reveals her secrets” Y/n says. Loki removes his mask. He places it down on her bed. Loki turns to face her. “I could make you a suit as well” Y/n says. “I think the mask is enough” Loki says. Y/n nods her head. Someone knocks on her door. “Hey kiddo, can I come in for a second?” Tony asked on the other end of the door. Loki transforms into someone else. “Of course” She says. Loki starts sucking onto her neck, and holding her close to him. Tony was in shock. “You have a boyfriend?” He asked. She nods her head. She holds back her moans. Loki stops sucking onto her neck. He turns to face Tony. “You better treat her with respect, because I will kill you” Tony says. “Don’t worry sir, she’s in good hands” Loki says. “Good” Tony says. “Well I can tell you what I was going to tell you tomorrow” Tony says. She nods her head. “Stay out of trouble Y/n” Tony says. “No promises” Y/n says. Tony rolls his eyes, and walks out of her room. She turns to face Loki. Loki turns to face her. He goes back to normal. Loki still was holding her close to him. “Are you trying to tell me something Loki...?” Y/n asked with a smirk creeping up on her face. “Maybe...” Loki says and his gaze wonders off to her breast. She makes him look at her. “I think you are” Y/n says. Loki smirks, and starts undressing. She watches. Once he was fully naked, she realized how long his dick was. Loki makes her look at him. He kisses her on the lips. The kiss was a mix of hunger and love. Loki pins her to the wall while their kissing. Once they pulled apart, Loki starts undressing her. Once she had no clothes on, he realized how wet she was for him. “How long have you wanted this darling?” Loki asked. “Since the day I met you” She says. “Do you ever touch your self when you’re thinking about me?” Loki asked. “All the time” Y/n says. “I always moan your name too daddy” y/n says. Loki smirks. “Well daddy is going to make you moan his name loudly, so everyone knows your mine” Loki says. Loki picks her up, and placed her down on her bed. He was on her. He was already leaving marks on her skin. She let's out moans. When Loki stops doing that, he goes down to her pussy. He starts licking the liquid off of her legs. Once he was done cleaning that up, Loki spreads her legs apart, and starts licking inside of her. She wraps her legs around him, causing him to go deeper into her pussy. Her head rolls back and her eyes went to the back of her head. His tongue hits all of her sensitive spots, which made her moan louder. “Loki...” She moans out, whilst Loki keeps hitting those spots. She could feel her climax building up. “Ah- daddy... I-I n-need to cum” Y/n says in between moans. 

Tony herd Y/n moaning Loki’s name. Tony walks up to her room, and bangs on her door. Y/n couldn’t hear him though. 

Loki had his penis in her, and was thrusting into her. Both of their moans were loud, so they couldn’t hear any other sounds. “Y/n Stark open the door” Tony shouts from the other side of the door. Loki had his arm wrapped around her throat, which drove her insane. Her hands we’re on the bed header, with Loki’s hands on top of them, interlocking with both of her hands. “Y/N STARK, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!!” Tony shouts loud enough for the both of them to hear. Loki pulls out of her. “I’m sorry love” Loki says and vanished back to his cell. Y/n gets up to put her clothes back on. She walks towards her door. She opens it. There stood a pissed off Tony Stark. “You shouldn’t be hanging out with someone who tried to take over New York City” Tony says in a pissed off tone. “He’s not that bad though father” Y/n says. “Did he make you say that?” Tony asked. “No!” She yells at him. “His father had been mistreating him because he’s not from Asgard” Y/n explains in a calm tone. Tony’s face expression changed. “He’s from another planet where the Asgardians would fight a lot... that’s why he got treated differently then Thor” Y/n adds. “I feel bad now...” Tony says and looks down. “Well that’s good! We should go to his cell now, and maybe you could let him be free” Y/n says. “I’m ok with setting him free” “I would of course have to inform the others as well” Tony says. She nods her head. Tony and Y/n walked to Loki’s cell. Once they we’re in front of it, Loki was in confusion of why Tony and Y/n we’re down their. “I’m sorry for how your father treats you Loki” Tony says. “You told him...?” Loki asked. “Yeah, because I don’t like to see the person I love suffer” Y/n says. Loki smiles. “I’m glad you did actually” Loki says. She nods her head. “Loki I’m going to set you free after what my daughter has informed me” Tony says. Loki stood their in absolute shock. Tears we’re leaving his eyes too. Y/n knew those were tears of joy and not tears of sadness. Y/n walks over to the controls, and opens Loki’s cell. He walks up towards Tony. “Thank you Stark” Loki says with a smile and tears still leaving his eyes. She walks towards her father’s side. Loki turns to face her. “Thank you darling” Loki says. “Your welcome Loki” She says with a smile. “I’m gonna leave this room, so I don’t have to see any of that” Tony says. Y/n laughs and so does Loki. Tony rolls his eyes whilst he walks out. Loki had a smile on his face and she did. “Do you want to finish what we started?” Loki asked. “I would love too” Y/n says.


End file.
